Shinji Kagami
}} Shinji Kagami (シンジ鏡餅, Kagami Shinji) is a shinobi from Konohagakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. He is a former member of the ANBU black ops and is also the former commanding officer of the Konoha ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force (木ノ葉暗部拷問・尋問部隊, Konoha Anbu Gomon/Jinmon Butai). He is an accomplished ninja in his own right, well known through out the ninja world for his bravery and skills; he is considered to be one of Konohagakure's top shinobi. Appearance Shinji is a tall, lean-built man, with short swept back brown hair, and grey eyes. He is shown wearing light colours most of the time, as his standard attire consists of a dark brown shirt, grey pants, and black shoes. He wears a long, high collared light brown coat over his usual attire and brown gloves with arm guards. When performing his duties as a ninja or working as a Jonin instructor he usually wears a dark grey variation of a regular ninja uniform with the green Jonin vest, and wears his konoha forehead protector on his right arm, unlike most shinobi. During his days as an ANBU officer he used to wear the standard attire for an ANBU member which consisted of, a porcelain bird like mask, a dark grey ninja uniform, with black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and the signature spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. During his time serving as the commanding officer of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force he wore his light brown coat over his standard grey clothes. Personality Shinji is charismatic with an affable demeanor. Known for his cleaver wit and great sense of humor. He is very easy to talk to and is the type of person that can make friends with anyone, and, if not friendship, then he can at least gain their respect. He is in his late twenties. Shinji can easily assumes any leadership position given to him, as he was once the commanding officer of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force and is now also in charge of his own genin squad, he has also in the past had participated in various ninja mission and has lead several ninja teams into battle, as a squad leader. He holds great concern for his team members and his friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to rescue them from harm or dangerous situations. Shinji can become very angry when his friends are in danger or if they get injured, blaming himself if something goes wrong during a mission. He is also willing to sacrifice things that are important to him in order to save his friends or loved ones. Shinji also believes that as a shinobi it is his duty to find any people who are in need of help or saving. Shinji is portrayed to being quite fond of female company, as seen from his romantic relationship with his childhood friend, partner, and lover Touko Kanzaki and also his attraction to Reiko Himegami a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He also has a good friendship with Takashi Kosuda from Sunagakure, they have known each other for a long time and have developed a sort of friendly rivalry, many people have noted that both of them seems to have similar personality traits. Despite being in love with his childhood friend Touko he seems to be close friends with Reiko Himegami and is also attracted to her enjoying her company whenever they get the chance to meet, the two first met during the chunin exmas that took place in Konohagakure when they were young genin, Reiko seems to be also attracted to him and this is one of the reasons why Touko and Reiko are rivals. Like many shinobi before him, Shinji is a firm believer of the Will of Fire, and is willing to fight for the sake of his home and the leaf village. He loves the leaf village and is very loyal towards the village and its people, he believes that it is his duty as a leaf shinobi to protect its people and citizens from harm and danger, as such takes extra precaution when dealing with outside forces. It is for this reason that he has strived to become one of Konoha top ninja's and his determination and strength that allowed him to continue fighting against all odds, build great willpower and a good strength of character. Despite his easy going attitude, Shinji can be a formidable opponent; he is shown to be calm, intelligent, and analytical. He can come up with quick strategies when facing an opponent in battle, and will most of the time figure out a way to defeat his opponent, through logical decisions and proper battle tactics. Even if an opponent proves to be stronger than him, he will usually stay calm and figure out a way to defeat them with the most effective methods. He is also known as a great interrogation’s expert as he is able to use his skills to get important or confidential information and also intimidate the enemy, as shown during his time as the commanding officer of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. Though he does not condone the use of torture on any living being, he will use excessive force if it’s necessary to get important information or if someone threatens the leaf village. And in very extreme cases he has shown that he is even willing to commit murder for the greater good, he will even at times eliminate possible dangers or threats to the leaf village, showing how much he is dedicated to the Leaf. These are only the dark sides of his personality and nowadays he rarely shows them unless in extreme or dire situations. He is overall a good character with a sense of loyalty to his home the Leaf village. History Shinji is the first born child of the Kagami family, he is eldest son of a well-known leaf jonin and war hero Kyosuke Kagami, his mother Sakura Kagami was a former leaf kunoichi. He also has a younger sister Inoue Kagami who was born 4 years later; he has always had a good relationship with her and is quite fond of her. Shinji grew up listening to his father’s stories about shinobi’s of the past as well as the Hokages of the previous generations, growing up to admire them, Shinji was determined to become a great ninja someday. His father Kyosuke had high expectation of him, believing that his son would one day become a splendid ninja. Shinji graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 8 and was paired up with two other genin of his age to form a 3 man squad under a Jonin instructor. This was the first time he would meet his friend and future lover Touko Kanzaki. During their days as a genin team Touko was shy girl and quite girl which made it difficult for him to approach her, as time went by they became close as Shinji was one of the few people who gave her words of encouragement and cheered her on. After a year and a half later, he entered the chunin exams with his teammate Touko, and was able to pass the exam due to their impressive team work and growth of ninja skill; it was also due to Touko’s slight change in personality that helped them get through the exams, and at the age of 11 he became a chunin. From there on he would go on to undertake various ninja missions along with Touko and his sensei. As time went by his crush for Touko turned to genuine affection, and he fell in lover with her. It was at the age of 15 a year before he became a jonin, he confessed his feelings for Touko and asked her to be his girlfriend, Touko reciprocated his feeling, as she too was in love with him, the two officially became a couple from that day on. Though due to a previous incident involving their teammate Touko did not want to team up with Shinji as partners and decided to work on her own for a while, Shinji respected her decision, and he was confident in his girlfriend’s ninja skills. From the age of 10 till the age of 15 like Touko Shinji participated on various ninja mission on different ninja squad, it was during this time that Shinji would start to develop his skills in interrogating. It was during one of his ninja mission’s that he was forced to interrogate an enemy for the location of one of his comrade who was captured by an enemy spy from the Hidden Sound village, since then he started to work on his interrogation skills. At the age of 16 he was promoted to the rank of Jonin and was immediately recruited into the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, due to skills as an interrogator. It was during his time with the ANBU that he developed much of his potential as a shinobi, he gained much recognition throughout the land of fire as an expert on fire release techniques and as an interrogation specialist. He later left the ANBU for unknown reasons, but still to this day has maintained strong connections with the ANBU. After leaving the ANBU Shinji had an encounter with the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails Kaworu Kobayashi a young Jonin from Iwagakure, the two fought against one another in an even match, without a proper victor being decided. Abilities Shinji is one of Konoha's best and powerful ninja's, he is known for his skills in various fields of ninjutsu, and is often regarded as Konoha's ninjutsu specialist. Possessing a sharp and analytical mind he is able to use his skills to adjust to almost any situation and will figure out a way to defeat his opponent with proper battle tactics. He is also noted to be quite fast on his feet and is able to keep up with the speed of Taijutsu specialist Touko Kanzaki, and is capable of fighting against high level shinobi. He is also good with weapons as he is able to use a variety of bladed weapons when he needs to, usually storing them in summoning scrolls for later use. His skills in Taijutsu are average in comparison to more accomplished or experienced Taijutsu specialist like his girl friend Touko Kanzaki. His ninja training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security strongholds or enemy bases with ease and without being detected. He is also known as an interrogation’s expert and has a good understanding at how the human mind works. Genjutsu One of his most significant skills is the use of genjutsu, Shinji is able to use genjutsu to alter a person perception of reality, which used in the right way can be a deadly weapon. Unlike most genjutsu user, Shinji does not use genjutsu during his battles but rather employs them on enemies during interrogation session’s. He uses genjutsu to mentally break an enemies mind and extract any information necessary, his prowess in genjutsu is so great that he is able to enter a person’s subconscious and see the person’s true nature. He is able to use genjutsu to torment a person by making them relive painful events from their past or can use it to make them see their worst nightmares, by using these genjutsu he is able to weaken the person’s mind and extract or gain information easily. He commonly uses the Interrogation Genjutsu technique which allows him to slowly break a captured target’s mind or will, to make the target give Shinji as much information as possible. He is also shown using the Time Reversal Technique which puts the intended target in a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they otherwise would not. This is an effective technique for gathering information from enemies. One of his most favorite genjutsu is the Sly Mind Affect Technique which causes the enemy to walk around in circles for hours by making it seem as if they're walking straight towards their desired destination, this causes the enemy to become exhausted. With his analytical mind and great chakra control he is able to use genjutsu effectively. Interrogation & Torture Expert During his time with the ANBU Interrogation & Torture force, much of Shinji’s skills in the said area developed. He has a good understanding of how the human mind work, and how much psychological torture a human can endure. He is willing to use as much excessive force required in order to get whatever information is necessary, and in desperate situation’s will even use torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them within an inch of their life. He usually just plain uses his genjutsu skill or intimidation to get the answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. During his time serving as the Commander of the Interrogation force he would always interrogate an enemy spy alone without any assistance from anyone, and would most of the time get the answers he wanted, he was also noted to use several torture weapons and devices in some of his interrogation session’s. Due to his unconventional interrogation methods and ability to instill fear into others, many of his comrades and various people where intimidated by him. As the Commander of the ANBU Interrogation force he was known as Konoha’s Dark Knight, a name which he still despises to this day. Although he is no longer part of the ANBU interrogation force his skills in interrogation are just as good, as he is still able to get the necessary information, and will only use his more brutal skills when the situation demands for it. Nature Transformation Being born in the land of fire Shinji’s signature nature affinity is fire, he has shown great control and mastery over fire related jutsu’s and is able to use various high level fire release techniques. With the Fire Release: Fire Tiger Explosion he is able to manipulate fire into the shape of a tiger and use it to attack opponents, he can also make the fire tiger attach itself onto the opponents body and make it explode with much impact injuring and burning the opponents body. He is also shown using Fire Release: Running Fire to create and manipulate jets of fire into the form of a ring, surrounding an opponent and trapping them inside before striking the enemy with hot flames. Summoning Techniques Besides his use of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu he is also capable of using summoning techniques to summon a variety of things, ranging from standard weaponry to defenses and even torture devices. He is seen using ninja scrolls to summon weapons like kunai, shuriken, tonfa, and nunchaku’s. He is shown using his summoning skills to summon a variety of torture devices, including an Iron Maiden and a Torture Chamber. With the Summoning: Rashōmon technique he is able to summon a large demonic gate to defend himself from incoming attacks, he used this technique during his first encounter with the Seven Tailed Jinchiriki. One of his own created summoning techniques is called Summoning: Iron Prison Wall, which he uses to summon a large cage, made of iron and surrounded by barbwires to trap an enemy inside, this makes it quite difficult for the enemy to escape since the iron prison is capable of withstanding strong physical attacks. He mainly uses summoning techniques to defend himself in battle and has show to use them in various situations. Stats Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Shinji has a number of similarities to Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage. **Both are known for their sense of humor. **Both are known for their love and loyalty towards the leaf village. **Both are willing to do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of the leaf village. **Both are known for their mastery over their respective chakra nature affinity, in Shinji's case Fire Release and in Tobirama's case Water Release. *His appearance is based on Katakura Kojūrō from the anime/manga series Sengoku Basara. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOPjr3bEvmI Nothing I Could Say By Diecast] *Shinji's favourite word is "friendship" (友情, Yūjō). *According to the Naruto databook: **Shinji's hobbies are sightseeing, archery, and spending time with Touko. **Shinji wishes to fight against Jin Toshihiro. **Shinji's favorite foods are Fried Rice and Beef, while his least favorite food is Fish. **Shinji has completed 450 official missions in total: 200 D-rank, 100 C-rank, 50 B-rank, 50 A-rank, 50 S-rank. *Shinji is my first male Konohagakure ninja character. *Shinji is supposed to be Touko's counter part in terms of Jutsu usage and Chakra Nature, Shinji is a Fire Release user where as Touko is a Wind Release user. Shinji is a Genjutsu specialist where as Touko is a Taijutsu specialist. *Shinji Kagami is the lover of Touko Kanzaki. Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:ANBU